


Me Against the Beast

by 5ft8in_fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, My own story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft8in_fangirl/pseuds/5ft8in_fangirl
Summary: Azorath, a once gentle dragon, has wrecked havoc upon the kingdom.It is now the duty of Phillip the Knight to seek vengeance. This is their mighty battle.One question now remains: "Why has Azorath, a friend and protector to the kingdom, done this?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcomed!

   ** Me Against the Beast  
**

 

    It was surprising that my body remained sturdy even though my insides were trembling with fear. I raised my long silver encrusted sword over my head and slammed it down, trying with all my might against the menacing beast. I cut his foot but that only increased the heat that was exerting from his fiery roar. This dragon used to be of ally with my people, but out of nowhere he went evil and started to destroy the kingdom I was sworn to protect. The horrific scene of the fiery chaos, each little home covered in flames, the screams of hundreds covered the sounds of crumbling homes, his roar was heard in the background.

I looked up at the gigantic beast and, with the anger in my bones restored, let out my most intimidating howl and ran toward it. The once friendly dragon went by the name Azorath and was the height of twenty of my king’s thrones. Many people would come and stare at Azorath in awe of his beauty, each of his scales were red and lined with gold, but that was new. Before his evil outburst his skin was more of a beautiful calmness not a beautiful sin, before this each of his scales were a light blue like the sky and lined with silver like my queen’s crown. His roar was than that of a thousand lions and more mightier. He swung his head down getting ready to engulf me in his mouth, with his great speed it had to be pure luck that I managed to dive out of the way out of the last second, his pure white teeth, coated in blood, missed me by a hair. Frustrated by my getaway he lifted his head and roared, letting out a tornado of flames. I quickly went for a boulder waiting for him to finish his breath. The boulder crumbled to pieces when he swung his heavy claw at it. I ran to the belly of Azorath, which probably wasn’t a good idea, but I was only fueled by adrenaline so I wasn’t thinking straight. I cut his belly and when that didn’t seem to do any harm I drove the sword into his ankle, his howl of pain letting me know I hurt him. Despite the circumstances, I smiled.

This monster has killed more than half of my people, from royalty to even the most innocent peasant, and for that I must avenge each death. I must avenge each person that was stricken by loss. I must avenge each person I could not save.

Suddenly an idea came to me, but to act it out I must get Azorath’s attention away from me. Although all of it, I knew, was on me. ’Where’s my men?’ I thought. Before I left my king told me there would be backup soon after me, but after what seemed to be an eternity I am starting to doubt their appearance. Thoughts of this being my last battle crossed my mind. All I have in my possession were two swords and my shield that was barely holding up because of the constant flames. Azorath let out another storm of flames at me. I dove out of the way but wasn’t fast enough because my forearm was caught in the intense heat. I screamed in pain and I swear that god forsaken dragon smiled. While Azorath sat there soaking in the pride of the pain he had caused I looked at my arm to see blisters forming in an ugly fashion.

In pure rage, I got my second sword and flung it. It hit right into his chest and sunk straight to the hilt of the sword. He roared in pain, his purple blood flowing out of the wound. My moment of pride was short lived as an arrow hit his neck. The flimsy arrow merely added to his frustration, but at least his attention was away from me. I looked in surprise as my men rode over the horizon finally coming in my time of need. I finally allow myself to breathe. My lungs hurt at the exhale. Their expressions were a lot like mine when I came here, a mixture of fear and determination. Quickly on their horses they rode in a circle around Azorath and threw ropes

over him. Knowing what they’re planning, I frowned. ‘Shouldn’t they know this won’t work?’. They were able to get him down with the frail ropes and then they came running to me. “What are you doing, you fools?” I shout. “Sir, we only tied Azorath down to give us time to come up with a plan!” One of the knights said. “When he escapes he will only be more angry!” “Enough!” A knight said to me, “Enough bickering, we need to come up with a plan! Sir, what were you doing before we arrived?” “Pretty much playing by ear.” I say, “Before we do anything you must take your armor off. The metal only entices the flames.” As soon as I said it they quickly removed their heavy armor. “Now, you see that cliff over there?” I point to the cliff that has a cave under it for Azorath to rest, speaking of him, I look over to see that he almost has a claw free. I must hurry. “I’m thinking I can climb on top of it while you distract him. I haven’t been able to do that because all of his attention was on me. When I’m up there and he’s close enough I’ll jump on his back to stab his neck. I’m going to try to get the jugular.” The look on their faces already told me how dangerous they thought it was, but I didn’t care. Azorath must die.

We discussed how we were going to conduct this plan and waited for Azorath to free himself, which didn’t take long. All he to do was get his claw free and the rest was easy. I could here the ropes snap as he fumed with anger. “How dare you try to trap the Almighty Azorath!” He bellowed in his baritone voice. I quickly went behind a bush to wait for them to get his attention, but right when I started running he saw me and made the move to start a flaming breath. Before he could, however, he was attacked by many arrows shot from the bows of my men. I went behind the bush and waited a moment for all of the attention to be on them. Then I walked quickly, not running, I just learned my lesson from that, toward the cliff. I start climbing and the higher I went the more I saw of the scene before me. The huge figure of Azorath was blowing fire, swinging claws and tail at my men. The men were doing their best to distract him, shooting arrows, throwing daggers, and all other sorts. I sped up the cliff as Azorath is too large for them to hit any vital areas.

Once I’m on top I look to see how far away he is, just a few more steps backwards and I’ll have him. I caught the eyes of a few of the men and motioned for them to make Azorath to step back a little more. They nodded once and got closer to him. The closing distance making the ammunition hurt more. He backed away only to let out another blast of fire. Most men jumped back but a few caught the raging flame, taking the same injury as my forearm. They’re screams of pain matching mine. I decided the dragon was close enough and drew out my sword. This was the silver encrusted one that is still covered in blood. I gingerly touch the blade to make sure it was still sharp, I jerk because it was still very much sharp. I stood and got to the very edge of the cliff to study my action, then started to back up and when I was satisfied with the distance I ran as fast as I could and jumped...

My sword is over my head and during my descent it was as if time had slowed down. I could feel the wind on my face, the gravity pulling me down, my body getting closer and closer to the beast, I could feel the blade sink into his scales.

His purple blood spewed on my face as he roared. There was so much more blood than I had expected, it covered most of my body. He is a big beast so I shouldn’t be surprised. I pulled on the sword to make the stab wound a gash, more blood poured out. His movements

became weaker, his roars more quiet. Gravity started to work as he started to fall. Time was going to back to its normal pace.

But, as he was falling backwards something I did not count on started to happen. I was going down with him...

* * *

 

_ Days later... _

I awoke in a room when I expected to wake underneath a dead dragon. I lifted my head which seemed to be easier said than done. I was back in my bed in my chambers at the castle. On my right is my wife Eleanor.   
“Eli?” I say, surprising myself at how weak I sounded. She jerked her head up, eyes red from tears.  
“Phillip!” She shrieks and nearly jumps on me, hugging me tightly.  
I groan and she pulls away, “I’m sorry,” she says in her beautiful voice, “I forgot about your injuries.”  
“It’s okay, darling. Come here.” I wrap my arms around her. My whole body hurts, it aches to my very core.  
“What happened?” I asked.  
“I was so worried about you, my dear. I was just cleaning up at the gate, helping the servants and then the knights just barged in. The last of them were carrying you. Oh, Phillip, there was so much blood. I was so frightened . I was in tears and they told me I was in no condition to take care of you, They had you in surgery for so long. When you finally came out of surgery you were out cold for three days. I hadn’t left your bedside since.” While she was explaining, her grip on my hand got tighter and tighter.  
“I’m so sorry to have caused you stress.” I say. That is one of the last things I want to do.  
“Azorath is dead, but not without crushing you first. Your men said that right when you cut his throat he fell on top of you. It’s a miracle that you’ve survived.” Was it really that dramatic? The last thing I remember was my back on the ground.  
“Did I really kill him?” I ask. I don’t remember the aftermath.  
“Yes, Phillip. You did it.” She smiled at me.  
Somehow, by some miracle, I finally took down the beast. Azorath’s blood is on my hands.

 

* * *

 

_ One month later...  
_

“Kneel.” Said the king. I got down on my knees and bent my head. The metal of the sword lightly tapped my armor on my shoulders. “We thank you, Sir Phillip, with our highest gratitude for slaying Azorath. Rise.” I got up, bowed, and walked back to my seat on my right.

“Not only are we here to praise the knight for slaying the ferocious beast, but we are also here to mourn for a dear friend. We must not forget that Azorath was once an ally to us all. He shared his wisdom with my family, friendly to all peasants, protected us when invaders came. No one

could have predicted this.. This outburst of rage he let out. How could such a gentle creature cause this much devastation? We may never know. This is also a time to remember each of the loved ones we have lost because of him. Today we remember: A defeated beast, a strong knight, an old friend, and our beloved people who looked down on us today.” When he finished his speech we all applauded.

I am proud of my accomplishment, I really am. I just can’t help but wonder why Azorath had done that. When I was a child I would hear stories of him working with armies, protecting our kingdom, and striking fear and respect into others. He is, or was, greatly admired and respected. All of us loved him dearly and now he has killed our friends, family, and royalty. It’s simply unfathomable. I must have a reason and I plan to find out and put the question that my kingdom holds to rest.


End file.
